


Take Off Your Jumper

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, John Watson's Jumpers, M/M, There's really no plot it's just fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock objects to John's jumper (quelle suprise) and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off Your Jumper

John came down the stairs from his bedroom tugging a jumper over his head. "Come on, you. Go get dressed, we're going to Angelo's. I know for a fact that you haven't eaten since Monday."

"You also know perfectly well that I don't eat when I'm working, John, I'm -- "

"Nope, no excuses. It's not a case, it's experiments that may or may not have to do with a cold case. Not the same thing. We're going to dinner."

Sherlock looks up at John, annoyed, and glared half-heartedly at him. "I don't know why you insist on wearing those horrible jumpers. They're hideous."

"There's nothing wrong with my jumpers, you cock. Now go and get dressed, I'm starving." He crossed into the kitchen and took the slides Sherlock had been working with to the fridge, shutting off the microscope and Bunsen burner as he passed.

"John!" Sherlock complained, getting up to follow him, intent on getting his experiment back. John blocked his path to the fridge, arms crossed across his chest and one sarcastic eyebrow raised.

"Oh, good, you're up. Go get changed, you can't go out in your pyjamas, you'll freeze."

Sherlock didn't move. Instead, he reached out, long violinist's fingers plucking at John's sleeve. "I don't like your jumper," he told him.

"Oh, ta, mate. Next time I'll ask for your approval before I get dressed."

"Take it off."

"I'm sorry?" John laughed, slightly startled.

”I said, take off your jumper. I don't like it. It's unflattering." Suddenly bold, Sherlock stepped forward into John's space and pushing his fingers under the hem of John's jumper and shirt, cold against his belly.

John tried to back away, but Sherlock followed him, pressing him back against the fridge. "Sherlock, what -- ?" Long, cool hands pushed further up under his jumper, then around to cup his shoulder blades and Sherlock cut him off by closing the short distance between their mouths.

After a minute, John pulled back just far enough to smile at Sherlock -- "We're going to need to talk about this, eventually" -- before shirt and jumper both hit the floor. Sherlock's dressing gown followed moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on Tumblr in November that I can't for the life of me find, but I know it was something to do with Person A getting Person B to take of their shirt "because they don't like it". If I can find the prompt I'll put up a link to it :)
> 
> I don't have a beta or a Brit-picker, so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
